I Will Wait For You
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Fin de año último día para recordar, te recordé, eres un amor a distancia a un así te amo, sé que volverás, tumor cerebral eso tiene el, promesas "juro ser el único hombre en tu vida", este amor a distancia es también prohibido, en esta noche juró siempre amarte y también te esperare...


**_~I _**_**Will**_ **_Wait For You~_**

¿Has escuchado hablar el amor a distancia?, más seguro que si, pero han escuchado un amor a distancia a con un amor prohibido, ¿prohibido?, claro aparte de ser a distancia era prohibido.

Esta es mi historia tengo tan sólo 13 años, voy en segundo de secundaria, no convivo mucho con las personas, sólo puedo ser yo en Facebook, ahí nadie te discrimina.

Hoy es 31 el último día del 2014 bueno este año nunca lo olvidaré, pasaron muchas cosas, nuevos amigos, locuras, planes, ver anime, lo más que me gusto me enamore. Me enamore de la persona tal vez no correcta era un amor a distancia, a parte de ser a distancia era prohibido, cuando lo conocí tenía 20 ahora tiene 21 tantas cosas que pase con el, nunca lo olvidare, a un recuerdo como lo conocí y cuando se me declaro:

**Flash Back**

Ya era de noche, estaba aburrida, era 7 marzo, revise mi página de que cree del anime llamado _"Mahou Sensou",_ después de publicar, vi que la página tenía un mensaje lo vi, me estaban pidiendo que si podía ser CdC, aparté lo había publicado, pero ese mensaje fue enviado desde 3 de marzo, apenas lo leí, acepte, bueno le dije que me agregara.

Paso un rato, había salido y vi estaba la solicitud, _Death The Kid, _ese era su nombre, el hablo primero, bueno me dijo que sería _Takeshi Nanase,_ así Takeshi mi personaje favorito de ese anime y claro yo era _Mui Aiba_ que amaba el personaje de Takeshi, me sonroje, sería capas de hacer un rol y actuar como una pareja, rápido destaque esa idea y me tranquilice, pasamos un rato hablando y pues quiso que lo presentara a la página, al otro día era sábado estaba acostada en la cama, revisando la página, sonreí Takeshi digo Kid hacia un buen trabajo, me llego un mensaje.

-Hola, perdón pero hoy no podré publicar tengo que ir a la universidad- Eso decía el mensaje.

-No hay problema- Respondí.

Antes de irse me pregunto algo que no lo esperaba.

-Sabes que siente Mui por Takeshi- Claro que era una pregunta fácil de responder a un que me sorprendió un poco, pero respondí con los pocos capítulo que he visto, bueno el anime a un esta en emisión.

-Claro, Mui ama a Takeshi- Eso respondí.

-Asi es, te puedo tratar como Takeshi lo hace com Mui- Eso me respondió, me sonroje, apenas podía responder y no sabía que responder.

-Si- Eso sólo podía responder.

* * *

><p>Habia pasado una semana, era viernes, hoy cumplí una semana que lo conocí, es semana me divertí con el, me hacia reír, me sonrojaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido tan sólo en pensar en el, ¿me enamore?, no, no podía ser eso, tengo "novio" otro amor a distancia, no sentía nada por el, sólo no quería lastimarlo por eso acepte a un que no siento amor hacia el, Kid no podía dejar de pensar en el, reviso mi celular, tenía un mensaje de el me sonroje, hablamos como siempre, me divertí, claro como Takeshi y Mui, es extraño que hablemos sin rolear, esta semana me a tratado diferente con más cariño una vez me dijo amor y me sorprendí y no sabía que hacer bueno, pero me divertí con el me sentía especial.<p>

-Mui te amo... Chrona te amo más- Escribió el.

Estaba sorprendida y me estaba sonrojando más.

-Yo igual te amo Takeshi- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió escribir.

-¿No amas a Kid?- Respondió, estaba tan nerviosa, no podía evitarlo lo amo.

-Si, te amo Kid- Me sentía tan feliz, mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero lo no podía aceptarlo, me dolía a un por que bueno apenas tiene un día que me deshice de mi acosador.

-No, lo siento- Me sentí fatal, lo lastime, pero no podía.

-Recuerda que te amo- Me dijo el, sonreí.

El se fue y luego regresó lo extrañe estuvimos hablando toda la noche, me divertí a un que ya era algo distintos, nunca olvidare esa noche.

**End Flash Back**

Y así fue como lo conocí como se me declaro, me encanta recordarlo, fue hermoso, bueno el lunes por fin le di el si, estaba feliz, pero por que ahora lloró a un lo recuerdo cuando supe que tenía una enfermedad un tumor cerebral.

-No lo soporto, todo lo que pasamos, pero se alejó por que el otro año entra en cirugía y si le pasa algo, no el estará bien lo se, sé que volverá- Mi lágrimas salieron era evitable no llorar.

Toco mis labios cierro mis ojos, me gustaría sentir sus labios, nunca olvidare una de sus promesas _"juro ser el único hombre en tu vida", "cuando cumplas los 18 te llevare lejos_ y _estaremos disfrutando de nuestro amor",_ su voz nunca olvidare, a un me acuerdo la penúltima vez que lo hizo media hora hablan, nadie se dio cuenta, quiero hablar con el pero no quería lastimar, lo sé su motivo, pero se que volverás, volverás y cumplirás tu promesa y seremos felices, contaremos esta loca historia de amor, las lágrimas, pensé que ya no iba llorar por lo mismo pero a un así a un que tenía el apoyo de los demás a un no podía acabar con el dolor que siento, agarro mis mi celular y me pongo los audífonos, " lo que siento por ti" esa canción me traía recuerdos, cerré despacio mis ojos, decidí recordar esos momento...

_Hoy que estamos solos_

_Te quiero decir lo que realmente siento por ti._

_No es amistad, como crees, es algo mas,  
>Es algo que vive y crece y no puedo parar.<br>Te quiero como a la lluvia las flores,  
>Como al mas bello de todos mis amores.<br>Te quiero por esos ojos negros,  
>Por tu risa y por tu cabello.<em>

_He tratado de ocultar lo que siento por ti,  
>Aunque me sienta solo asi.<br>Daria toda mi vida por sentir  
>Lo que es tenerte cerca, cerca de mi.<br>Te quiero._

_Yo no tengo la culpa de quererte mas  
>Despues de negarme lo que queria mas.<br>Yo no tengo la culpa de aquella noche de estrellas,  
>No haber tenido fuerzas de callar mis penas.<em>

_Pero si no sientes lo mismo que yo  
>Quiero pedirte un gran favor:<br>Daria toda mi vida si te ofendi  
>Porque perdones a tu amigo que se enamoro de ti.<em>

La canción acabo esa canción se volvió muy especial para mi más en estos momentos es unos de los recuerdos que me quedan de el, canción, fotos, imágenes, mensajes, audios, esos días lindos que nunca los olvidare, me quite lo audífonos quería llorar, lo hice pero sonreí me dejo una linda historia me dio el cariño y el amo que nadie me dio.

-Te amo Kid- En casi en un susurro lo dije.

-¡Chrona, baja!- Grito era mi mejor amiga Maka.

Baje estaba todo el rato encerada en mi habitación, baje todos se quedaron mirando traía un vestido rojo casual, Maka me obligo a usarlo.

-Te dije te vez linda- Dijo Liz, una de mis amigas.

-Si, tenías razón- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez lloraste?- Dijo Maka llegando al lugar.

-Si- Dije ella sabían todo lo que me había pasado.

-Ya no debes de llorar, el no te gustaría que estuvieras así, el volverá, tal vez mañana no, pero volverá, tiene que cumplir sus promesas- Siempre Maka me daba fuerza tenía razón.

-Si, tienes razón- Respondí, siempre tiene la razón.

-Hora de divertirnos- Dijo Maka, fuimos con los demás.

Nos divertimos, reímos, jugamos, cantamos, no parábamos de divertirnos, 31 de diciembre que mejor que pasarla con tus amigos lo que más quieres y olvidar el dolor que has sentido, pero a un así me haces falta tu.

-Hey chicos los juegos artificiales ya van a comenzar vamos- Grito Soul, todo corrieron para ver esas hermosas luces.

Comenzaron los juegos artificiales esas luces en el cielo son las más hermosas que pueden haber, me aleje de ellos sólo un por un rato camine, mientras caminaba lo recordaba sabía que iba estar bien.

A un que no esté a mi lado yo siempre te esperare en esta noche con una hermosa luna, juro esperarte, espera mucho para encontrarte, no te dejare ir, te esperare hasta que vuelvas se que volverás, te amare como siempre lo eh hecho yo:

_-Te esperare..._

* * *

><p><em>Primero espero que tengan una linda noche, esta pequeña historia es real eso lo que me esta pasando a mi por favor si pueden dejar un Review pero no para insultar y pues esa es mi historia lo repito es real así fue como lo conocí, bueno que tengan un feliz año nuevo...<em>

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
